A. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to wheeled objects, such as skateboards, skates, dollies, backpacks, furniture and the like, that have at least one wheel mounting assembly, each with one or more wheels, attached to a platform or like mounting surface which is incorporated therein or connected thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to such wheel mounting assemblies that are removably attached to the platform or other mounting surface for quick and easy disassembly. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to such wheel mounting assemblies that utilize a twist-and-lock arrangement to removably attach to a mounting surface of the wheeled object.
B. Background
Many objects have one or more wheels attached thereto to assist a person in moving the wheeled object, an object supported by the wheeled object or a person attached to or standing on the wheeled object from one location to another. As an example, some larger sized pieces of furniture have wheels attached to the bottom surface of the furniture to facilitate a person moving the furniture without having to utilize a dolly or the like. Backpacks, luggage and like objects are often provided with one or more wheels to reduce the effort needed to move the object around, particularly when full of items such as books, clothes and the like. As another example, many people use dollies, lifts, carts or similarly configured devices to move objects, particularly objects not having wheels, around to place the object where desired, such as platform or furniture dollies. Some of the dollies, lifts, carts or etc. are specially configured to hold the object to be moved, such as folded chair totes, chair dollies, desk lifts and table/panel movers. As a further example of the use of wheeled objects, many such objects are configured for a person to stand on and move himself or herself around, such as skateboards, roller skates, rollerblades and the like.
A common configuration of the various wheeled objects is that the wheel or wheels are part of a wheel assembly which includes a mounting base that attaches to a platform or other mounting surface which is incorporated into, attached to or otherwise associated with the object. Many of these wheel assemblies are either fixedly attached to the object, by welding, rivets or other substantially non-removable mechanism, or semi-fixedly attached to the object with screws, bolts or other connectors that, while generally removable, are not selected for their removable nature. In many circumstances, this configuration works quite well. In many other circumstances, however, the attachment of the wheel assembly to the object presents problems or limits the uses of the object. For instance, with regard to dollies and the like, the fixedly or semi-fixedly attached wheel assemblies can present problems with regard to stacking of the objects during storage and/or transport. With regard to backpacks and luggage, there are times when the user may prefer the wheels not extend from the bottom thereof, such as when placing the backpack against the wall (i.e., when at school, etc.) or when storing the luggage in a closet or on an airplane. In addition, if the need to replace the wheels or wheel assembly arises, such as due to damage or the desire to upgrade the wheels or use different types of wheels for different conditions, the user usually can only do so with significant difficulty. Some wheeled objects, most notably backpacks, luggage and some furniture, are provided with wheel assemblies that can be retracted into the object or removed from the object altogether. As far as the wheel assembly being removable, which is most commonly found on some desks, couches, chairs and the like, these are generally the type of wheel assembly that has an upwardly extending portion that is engagedly received in a cavity on the object. Other than these, which have somewhat limited applicability for most wheeled objects, there are very few wheel systems available that are configured to be securely attached when desired for operation yet relatively easily removed from the wheeled object when necessary or desirable to replace.
A removable wheeled system would be particularly beneficial for use with skateboards, roller skates, rollerblades and the like. These wheeled objects are very commonly utilized by people to move themself from one place to another, whether for a specific destination, such as going to school, or just for entertainment. The standard skateboard, as an example, has an elongated platform having a top surface on which the rider stands and a bottom surface that connects to one or more wheel assemblies that roll across the ground. The platform is sized to allow the rider to be able to place all or a portion of both of his or her feet on the upper surface when riding the skateboard. Although in the past the platform was almost always configured to be substantially planar and made out of wood, modern skateboards are known to have a variety of shapes, including generally uplifting ends, and be made out of a variety of different types of materials, including various metal, thermoplastic and composite materials. The typical wheel assembly comprises a pair of truck mechanisms that each have a plurality of wheels, typically two for each truck, which are rotatably connected to an axle. Standard skateboards typically have the truck mechanisms attached to the underside of the board with mechanical connectors, such as rivets, screws or bolts, or specially configured adhesives. Roller skates and rollerblades typically have a shoe or shoe-like member that the person wears or which attaches to his or her shoes with the wheel assembly, comprising one or more wheels, attached to the bottom thereof for moving across the ground or other surface.
Although skateboarding, roller skating and rollerblading are popular among people of all ages, they tend to be most popular among younger persons who like to ride the objects as a means of transportation to get to school, stores, after school sports practices, movies and other activities in addition to use for general recreation. A significant problem for use of these objects as a means of transportation, for riders of all ages, is what to do with the object once the rider gets to where he or she is going. Although most people can carry the objects, they are not necessarily small or lightweight and most people do not want to carry them around with them while they walk to and from classes or around the store or other activity. Storage of the skateboard, roller skates or rollerblades in a locker or other container is generally not practical and they are generally not configured for attachment to bicycle racks or other storage areas. To compound the problem, many of the destinations where a rider is likely to go, such as schools and stores, do not allow riding of these objects on the premises. This is a particular problem with regard to schools, which is perhaps the most convenient and logical destination for younger riders, which often have strict rules prohibiting riding or even carrying skateboards, roller skates and rollerblades on the campus due to safety and discipline concerns. Likewise, many stores, malls and the like also do not want patrons to be walking around carrying these objects. Because there is typically no real satisfactory outside storage solution that provides convenient and safe storage of the rider's skateboard, roller skates or roller blades, the utility of these objects as a means of transportation to get to school, stores and other destinations is generally substantially limited.
Due to the aforementioned carrying and storage problems, there is a need to provide skateboards, roller skates and rollerblades that are easier to carry and store and which are configured to allow the user to more easily replace the wheel assemblies as needed or desired. A number of patents are directed to skateboards that are configured to be detachable or foldable so as to be more easily carried and stored by the rider when not in use. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,913 to Godfrey describes a detachable interchangeable skateboard having an H-shaped locking brace that interconnects two halves of the skateboard, each having a top and bottom platform, configured to allow the user to change the top platform to change the look of the skateboard and/or replace worn components. The wheel assemblies are attached to the lower platform. U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,931 to Globerson, et al. describes a folding skateboard having a three-piece platform with the sections hinged together and configured such that when the skateboard is folded the trucks and wheels of the skateboard, which are attached to the front and back platform sections, are adjacent to each other. Rods, clips or other members hold the skateboard in its folded configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,438 to Svetlov describes a three-piece folding skateboard that has a locking mechanism that extends or retracts a pair of rods from a pair of receiving elements to secure the skateboard in an extended position or to allow the user to fold the skateboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,474 to Yeh describes a folding skateboard that has a frame made up of frame bars connected by links and a pair of pivoting couplings that connect the wheel assemblies to the frame. A foot plate is supported by each of the wheel assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. D505,470 to Hong illustrates a folding skateboard having a three-piece platform with hinges on top to foldably connect the platform sections. U.S. Pat. No. D473,905 and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0127816, both to Schnuckle, et al., describe foldable skateboards of substantially different configuration than the standard skateboard that has an articulating structure that can be folded for carrying or storage. The skateboard described in the Schnuckle patents appears to be available as the Stowboard™, available from Stowboards.com. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,455 to Chambers describes an articulating skateboard that articulates and pivots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,907 to Meredith describes a skateboard that allows the user to extend or retract the length of the platform. While the foregoing patents generally describe detachable or foldable skateboards that may reduce the overall length of the skateboard, the folded condition of the skateboards appear to be somewhat bulky and, as a result, not necessarily much easier to carry than a conventional skateboard. The bulky nature of these skateboards is because, at least in part, the truck or wheel assemblies are not configured for easy removal. In addition, some of the foregoing appear to have folding or bending apparatuses that provide a skateboard that may not be fully secured when it is placed in the extended, riding position. This would appear to present problems from a riding enjoyment and safety standpoint.
In addition to problems with regard to storage and transport of skateboards, roller skates and rollerblades, many users desire to replace the wheel assembly or assemblies when they are damaged, as they become worn or to change to a different type of wheel assembly or wheel. Because these objects are frequently ridden on surfaces that have pebbles, rocks or debris which can damage the surface of the wheel, which typically does not contact the deck or shoe-like component, the user may want to replace just the wheels. Likewise, as the wheels become worn due to the frequent rolling action on surfaces, a problem not typically suffered by the deck or shoe-like components, the user may want to install new wheels on the same deck or shoe-like components. In addition, as known by those who engage in skateboarding, roller skating or rollerblading activities, certain wheel assemblies or wheel materials work better on different types of surfaces, such as asphalt versus concrete or wood. As a result, the user may want to be able to adjust to the different surface condition by changing his or her wheel assemblies or wheels to components which are better suited for the surface on which he or she will ride. In addition, new development in wheel technology, including materials used for the wheels themselves, may lead to the user wanting to upgrade his or her wheel assemblies to that newer technology.
Other than the removable furniture wheels referenced above, no known wheel assembly provides for easily and quickly removing the wheel assembly from the platform or other surface to which the wheel assembly is attached. As set forth above, such a wheel assembly would be useful for a variety of wheeled objects, including skateboards, roller skates, rollerblades, dollies, lifts, carts, furniture, backpacks, luggage and the like. What is needed, therefore, is a wheel assembly that is configured such that the wheel portion is removable from the object so as to better facilitate carrying and storage of the object when it is not in use and which can be securely attached to the object when it is desired to move the object or move using the object. The preferred removable wheel assembly should be adaptable to a variety of different type of wheeled objects and systems and have components that are easily and quickly assembled and disassembled without the use of any tools. The preferred wheel assembly should be suitable for being manufactured out of lightweight, strong materials to reduce the burden on the user when he or she is carrying the object and/or wheel assembly when not in use.